1. Field
The present application relates to wireless communication, and more specifically to systems, methods and devices to enable management of wireless network resources.
2. Background
Wireless networks employing packet-switched (PS) technology are deployed to provide various types of data communication services. Demand for high-rate wireless data services is driving the migration towards PS technology. Some PS networks are based on the long-term evolution (LTE) standards or similar technology, which were developed to be the next generation of wireless networks for voice and data services. But the deployment of PS networks and system resources has occurred piecemeal, often within previously available circuit-switched (CS) networks. As a result, some wireless networks contain both PS and CS system resources.
Some users prefer the quality of service (QoS) for voice service on CS system resources over the QoS for voice service on PS system resources. As a result, some wireless network carriers support a scheme known as CS fallback. CS fallback allows mobile devices to request access to CS system resources for voice service while camped on PS networks.
Some mobile devices include dual radio transceivers, which allow a mobile device to receive CS voice service and PS data service simultaneously. As a result, PS data service does not have to be terminated or suspended while a mobile device utilizes CS voice service. However, the combination of LTE PS data service and CS voice service is not always supported. Accordingly, there lies a challenge to provide a non-LTE data service in combination with CS voice service, when a mobile device is camped on an LTE network.